Pyar Ke Do Pal
by abhirikafan
Summary: An OS based on 18th October Episode (samunder mein Kankaal)... AbhiRika based of course:D Dedicated to a special one on this special Day!


_**A/N: This OS is based on the 18**__**th**__** October Episode. This is for someone, who was some sort of upset that all her gifts were presented to her well in advance, not on this very special day!**_

_**I did not tell you dear – as it's a surprise…. So smile please?**_

_**And others, our FWP as always never remember to show little bit more of AbhiRika – so I did it. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**To All AbhiRika Lovers….**_

It was evening. Daya noticed Abhijeet hurrying clumsily while wrapping up his work – he smiled a little bit holding his coffee mug slight more tightly – he nodded.

Abhijeet: (looking at his watch) Daya – yaar – aaj tu chala jaa – sorry – aaj mujhe –

Daya: Kya yaar! Itna explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi – main samajh sakta hun – aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hai – iss waqt she needs you more – Just go –

Abhijeet: (looked relieved) Thanks Yaar – to kal bureau me milte hai –

Daya: (smiled) Hmmm – khayal rakhna – aur koi bhi zaroorat pade to –

Abhijeet: To main apne bhai ko bula lunga – tu fikar mat kar –

Daya: (smiled broadly and patted his back) Thik hai – tu nikal – nahi to late ho jayega – Wo ghar ki chabi hai na tere paas?

Abhijeet: (nodded while leaving) Haan –

Here although Tarika was in sleep she felt a sharp pain in her head – she flinched in sleep, but stopped suddenly as she felt a comforting touch on her head. She smiled sweetly in sleep. She moved a bit closer. The hand is now caressing her hair, it is so much soothing…

But she wanted to see him – after all, throughout the whole day she was looking for this moment only! How could she waste this precious moment by SLEEPING!

She opened her eyes, only to find an intense gaze fixed on her face.

Tarika: (weakly) ABHI -

Abhijeet: (hurriedly) Arre, tum uth kyun gayi? Tumhe sona chahiye tha na! (lightly patting her head) Chalo so jao – main sula deta hun –

Tarika: (like a kid) Nahi Abhijeet – nahi sona hai mujhe – pure din sirf so hi to rahi hun – ab nahi – please?

Abhijeet: (smiled) Par tumhe chot lagi hai na? Rest karni –

Tarika: (hurriedly) Main yahi rahungi – promise – wo bhi pakka wala – par aur sona nahi hai –

Abhijeet: Thik hai – tum pani logi?

Tarika nodded as Yes. Abhijeet moved to the table beside the bed to pour water into the glass kept there.

Tarika was looking at him even without blinking – Hah! He is handsome man! How can anyone keep herself away from this guy! Irresistible – is that the word they say? Of course it is! And this black coat of his –

COAT?

God! He did not even change after directly coming here from the bureau!

Tarika: Abhijeet – tum ate hi yaha baith gaye? Change kyu nahi ki? Tab to kuch khaye bhi nahi hogi –

Abhijeet: Shhhh- uthne ki koshish bhi mat karna- you promised – remember? Aur waise bhi – main change karne hi wala tha – lekin tum neend mein bhi kaafi pareshan lag rahe they – dard ho raha tha tumhe – to paas ake baith gaya –

Tarika: Kya Abhi – tum bhi na –

Abhijeet came a bit closer to her –

Abhijeet: Mai bhi kya?

Tarika flung her hands around his neck –

Tarika: Pure din sirf wait kata raha – pata hai?

Abhijeet: Acha? Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha –(smirked)

Tarika: Acha – bohot ho gaya – ab jao – jake fresh hoke aa jao – wahan cupboard mein tumhara –

Abhijeet: Madam – pata hai mujhe – main aaj pehli baar nahi ayah un yahan –

He was moving towards the cupboard and opened the left door –

He smiled seeing his dresses there – kept so organized –

Few minutes later he entered the room – this time in his casuals!

Tarika felt something stronger in her heart – he seemed so close – so intimate – It is true that there is no space of confusion in their relationship now – they know that they are for each other – always – but still they are not united yet – she sighed.

He came near her and sat beside her. Tarika wanted to sit – He immediately held her by her shoulder – and make her sit properly – he placed the pillow behind her back

Abhijeet: Aram se baitho –

Tarika: Main theke hun Abhijeet –

This one small sentence did something in his heart! His eyes started welling up with tear even before he could control it!

Tarika: (shocked) Abhi – kya hua?

Abhijeet: (wiping his eyes quickly) Kuch nahi – kuch bhi to nahi –

Tarika placed her hand on his cheek, he looked at her – she was lookin into his eyes –

Tarika: (deeply) Darr gaye they?

Abhijeet simply nodded as yes –

Abhijeet: (lowering his gaze) Bohot zyada – tumhe pata hai Tarika jab mujhe tumhara car mila – usme khoon laga hua tha (he shivered from his core) – aur phir tum mujhe kahi nahi mil rahi thi –

Tarika felt the intensity of his fear very well – she tightened her grip on his hand.

Abhijeet: (continued without making an eye contact with her) jab uss jagah se tumhari phone ki awaz sunayi di – mujhe ek pal ke liye laga – ke shayad maine aane mein der kar di – (his voice suddenly chocked)

Tarika spread her arms to take him inside. He hid his face in her chest just like a little kid does when he becomes scared. Tear was flowing continuously from her eyes. She could still feel his heartbeat!

Tarika: (still in hug - dreamily) Pata hai Abhi – I was sure ki mujhe kuch nahi hoga- kyun ki mujhe pata tha – tum zaroor aogey mujhe dhundte huye – aur tumse miley bina – mujhe kaise kuch –

Abhijeet: (stopping her and holding her by her shoulder) Nahi Tarika – kuch nahi hoga tumhe –

He pulled her again in his arms. Tarika also hugged him tightly – she wanted to feel his presence around her so desperately right at that moment…

Few moments later when they got separated, Abhijeet cupped her face – his eyes were fixed on the wound on her forehead!

Abhijeet: Bohot dard ho raha tha, na?

Tarika: Umm –hmmm –

Abhijeet: Usne itni zorse mara – phir bhi keh rahi ho –

Tarika: Tum hi se to sikha –

Abhijeet: Uski himmat kaise hui meri Tarika ko haath bhi lagane ki!

Tarika smiled suddenly-

Abhijeet: (shocked) Arre – iss mein hasne wali kya baat hui?

Tarika: Bas – yun hi – tumne jaise kaha na, ki Meri Tarika – acha laga –

Abhijeet: yeh kya koi nayi baat hai tumhare liye? Meri hi to ho!

Tarika: Haan – wo to hun – aur rahungi bhi – bas soch rahi thi – samay kaise sab kuch badal deta hai, nahi? Jab yaha ayi thi, CID join ki thi – dur se tumhe dekhti thi, aur sochti thi, pata nahi, iss rough and tough COP ke chehre ke piche jo INSAAN chupa hua hai, wo kaisa hoga – Pata hai Abhi, jab bhi tumhare annkho mein dekhti thi, lagta tha, jaise tum apne aap ko kahi gehrayi mein chupa ke rakhe ho! Aur aaj dekho – iski har raaz ab meri hai – ab inn ankho ki gehraai mein kho jaane ka haq hai mujhe – Pata hi nahi chala – kab tum ek respected officer se mera apna – mera haq ban gaye –

Abhijeet was listening to her with a smile in his lips. His fingers were playing with her curls. When she stopped, he bent down, and all her words were replied without being uttered but with the most loving kiss ever that he was pouring into her…


End file.
